


Cover Art Collective

by KeianaLunae



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Atlantis, Awesome Evan Lorne, Boring Paperwork, Cover Art, Gen, Pulse Magnum, The OverLorne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeianaLunae/pseuds/KeianaLunae
Summary: This is a collection of cover art for my Stargate Atlantis fanfics. They are posted in no particular order, one cover per chapter.





	1. Cover Art: Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> All the story covers were created using GIMP, the FOSS alternative to Photoshop. A shout-out to Redtail53 for her assistance and layering examples - I learnt a lot from them which made my later covers much better.
> 
> This is the cover for "Leap of Faith" - https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656252
> 
> The cover for "Hear No Evil" will be posted next.

Upper half: The city of Atlantis, floating on the ocean, in the background. Smoke can be seen rising from several towers which have sustained damage. At least one tower is visibly on fire. In the foreground, only the nose of an alien spaceship sticks out of the water, the rest of the vessel already submerged as it slowly sinks, rear first.

Lower half: Major Evan Lorne, inside the non-descript grey interior of the alien vessel, wields Ronon's eponymous Pulse Magnum. It is a close-up showing only his head and shoulders and hands, with the blaster pointed towards an unseen foe out of the frame to the right of the observer's point of view. Lorne is slightly damp from his earlier swim in the ocean.

In the middle is the title, "Leap of Faith" and author, written in Ancient lettering, with a small english translation of both below it to the right.

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/0cp5o29)

 


	2. Cover Art for 'Hear No Evil'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cover art for "Hear No Evil", and my first decent attempt at photomanipulation.  
> It's all downhill from here! (This is what you get for posting your best work first.)  
> The assistance of Redtail53 in generating the layers and placement for the image was invaluable, and I learnt a tremendous amount about light/dark masking from her when she showed me how to create my own shadow and highlight layer. The digital-art-force is strong with her.
> 
> Created in GIMP, the opensource alternative to Photoshop.  
> Story link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739221

Cover Image description:  
In the top right quadrant, General O'Neill stands in his dress blues, with a somewhat bemused and surprised expression. Peeking out over O'Neill's left shoulder is General Landry.  
In the lower right quadrant, Colonel Mitchell sits morosely at a table in his blue SGC uniform, a folder lying in front of him. On his right is Sheppard, in his black Atlantis BDUs, a grimace on his face.  
The left half of the image is dominated by Major Lorne in green SGC BDU's, looking dangerously stern. Sheppard and Mitchell are superimposed over his left shoulder, which stretches across the image to the right side.  
All of the profiles fade to a black background to blend together.  
At the top of the image on the left, above Lorne's head, the story title is written in Ancient. In the top right, in small text above O'Neill and Landry, lies the author tag, also written in Ancient. Both are a smokey-marbled blue colour against the black background of the image.

[](https://imgur.com/7DNLIRt)


End file.
